


Captain Brat! (Stony Spanking Story)

by ziamklaineson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sickfic, Spanking, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, rectal thermometer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamklaineson/pseuds/ziamklaineson
Summary: Captain America might be your leader and being the leader have to be strong but when Steve decide to being reckless for getting himself hurt, Tony is ready there to protect him and when he know Steve need that, Tony is there to help and rein him back. (Warning: contain spanking in relationship)





	Captain Brat! (Stony Spanking Story)

Steve sighed when he saw the whole science things in front of him as Tony is working his suit on his lab and Tony look around when he hear that sigh.

"You okay there, sweetie?" Tony asked him and Steve nodded "okay, just let me know if you had trouble"

Steve then looking back at the science paper, today Tony give his boyfriend some tutor for him to get to know of science like Steve's request. Since they are together for almost 2 months, Steve is trying to be like the older man.

"This is so stupid!" Steve suddenly snapped making Tony stop again "I barely didn't understand the whole of this things"

Tony then decide to looking and go check how his boyfriend is "hey, it's okay, don't go hard on yourself, let me help you" He said before taking a pen from him "here, look at this"

Once Tony done teaching him, Steve then go back on his science as Tony decide watching him. However suddenly, Steve throwing that things to the floor.

"I can't do this!" He yelled and Tony jumped "hey!"

"This is so stupid, how I can prove you if I can't fucking understand this. You keep teaching me yet I still fucking dumbass here"

"Hey! You better watch out your language or else, Steve!"

"NO! I'm stupid, I'm too old and everything, I don't deserve you, i'm stu-"

 

Before Steve can get finished his lines, Tony who listened the whole of that things shook his head before grab his hand "stop, sweetheart. I told you don't go hard on yourself. you just need a time, sweetheart"

Hearing that, Steve stop trashing and hugging him before sobbing.

"I don't care if you don't understand about science, sweetheart. All i care is you" Tony said rub his back as Steve sniffling.

However once Steve stopped crying, Tony who still have him on his hand, he sighed "I'm sorry, Steve, but I guess for that talk, I have to punish you, you know in our relationship when we decide go out?"

Steve frowned as he remembered that before his hand throwing back to protecting his behind knowing about his punishment about, Tony who saw it just sat down in the chair "don't worry, I'm not mad at you this just some kind of reminder for you"

Steve sniffling before stand in front of him and let Tony to unbuckling his belt, popping his trouser button loose and undoing the fly "please no" 

"I'm Sorry, sweetheart, I have to" Tony said before he gently shoved Steve's hand out of the way and bent him over both his knees, Tony then yanked Steve's trouser and boxer down mid-thigh, enough to baring his bare bottom. With a heavy heart and a frown, Tony raise his stern, large hand and brought it down with a sharp smack.

Steve yelp at the first smack following with another smacks, Tony start spanking Steve's pale bottom as he started in the right cheek and continue in the other cheek, Steve's has big bottom and Tony's hand is tiny that's why he have to covered all of area in Steve's bottom so his boyfriend can learn from his mistake. 5 minutes passed, Steve is sniffling and Tony still continue as Steve's bottom turn into red and once he make sure all of area is red, Tony decide to stop.

 

"You done" He said and Steve is crying "there, there, you done sweetheart, come here" He said as Steve stand up and sat down in his lap and Tony being careful to not touch his bottom "there you are, sweetheart" Tony said before kiss his left cheek and right cheek "I'm so proud of you" before kiss his forehead and following with his nose "you are my boyfriend and I love you, never forget that, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, Tony"

"I know you are, darling, you are forgiven" 

Tony kiss Steve's forehead once more before the younger man drop his head on his shoulder "I think someone deserve to get a long nap and cuddle after his long day"

"Can I have lotion? my bum is hurt"

"Sure" Tony said before tell Jarvis to save all of his data and holding his boyfriend to their room.

 

Tony then lay Steve down on the bed before grab the lotion "turn around, will you" and Steve did, Tony applied some lotion in Steve's pink red bottom and once he make sure it done, Tony grab his pajamas and told him to get change and once it finished, Tony grab blanket and lay himself beside Steve.

  
Steve immediately lay his head on his chest near his arc-reactor while Tony holding him around protectively and his finger playing with his blonde hair.

"Close your eyes, sweetie" Tony said when Steve is trying to stay awake "I'll be here when you wake up"

"I love you, Tony"

"I love you more, darling" Tony said kissed both of his forehead and lips.

 

Not long after Steve is finally sleep and Tony following after.


End file.
